


vices

by nascar



Series: full moons & blood suckers [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anger Management, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Injury, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 15:06:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15608934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nascar/pseuds/nascar
Summary: his anger is consuming and it feels a bit like madness.





	vices

**Author's Note:**

> im not a furry i just like teen wolf ;( its not Necessary to read the other works in this series but if you wanna know more abt this universe then i recommend it

there's a reason donghyuck isn't allowed around the strays pack, and that reason is hwang hyunjin.

ever since they were kids hyunjin has had a knack for getting under donghyuck's skin.

and boy is he good at it.

all it took from the other boy was a few words and that stupid grin and ten year old donghyuck had landed enough punches to get himself kicked out of school for a month.

eventually after the tiresome circle of events, donghyuck's parents pulled him from school to learn at home.

the psychologist had written him off with IED. fancy acronym for a horrible anger disorder.

it had only gotten worse when donghyuck was bitten by a werewolf- yeah, a fucking werewolf, at fourteen.

funny thing is, so did hyunjin.

if donghyuck thought human hyunjin was insufferable, werewolf hyunjin had to be the antichrist.

there was never a time he wasn't up for driving donghyuck up a wall until his ass was handed to him on a silver platter, only once he healed he was right back at it. if donghyuck didn't know better he'd think it's a weird kink.

eventually johnny, donghyuck's pack leader had decided to work out a deal with chan, the strays leader. hyunjin wasn't allowed within a mile of donghyuck, which had gone pretty smoothly until hunters moved into town and forced the packs closer together.

now, almost every time donghyuck is permitted to join pack meetings in the clearing, hyunjin almost always corners him.

like right now for example.

"hey donghyuck?" hyunjin's deep voice warbles out the younger's name mockingly.

donghyuck tries not to react, locking eyes with jeno from across the clearing.

the older werewolf mouths 'don't' and donghyuck bites his lip. his heart rate is already increasing.

"can't hear me?" hyunjin pipes up again. "wolfy powers failing on you just like your father huh?"

donghyuck's chest constricts at that. when he was fourteen, the year he'd turned, his father had said donghyuck was too much to handle, and had left. just like that. somehow the entirety of their small neighborhood had found out in less than a week, hyunjin included.

donghyuck flexed his fingers into a fist and then released. he could handle this. across the way their second youngest pack member chenle was watching them with wide eyes. jaemin had shown up too, he looked like he wanted to say something but jeno had his arm in a tight grip.

"you're not gonna fight? did that vampire stiff turn you into some kind of virgin freakshow too? did he suck all the fun out of you?"

at that chenle's mouth drops open and jeno has to hold jaemin in place.

donghyuck turns around.

"shut up," each word is punctuated by a heavy breath.

"oh so he does still have a spine!"

if johnny were here this is where he'd step in and put an end to their fight before it started.

"go away," donghyuck's voice has transformed from it's usual sugary lilt and sounds more like a bark than anything.

"but why?" hyunjin steps closer, smile wide. "it's so much fun getting you all riled up hyuckie. does mark get this much out of you?"

donghyuck hears a whine of anxiety from chenle.

hyunjin continues, ignoring the way donghyuck is heaving in place, eye's flashing amber.

"or is he just as dead in bed?"

he can't control it and before he realizes what's happening his body is tearing itself into a new form, spine cracking and shoulder blades shaking. all he can see is red.

anger clouds his vision, it's fiery and hot and it's driving him to want to destroy anything and everything in his path.

gasoline pumps through his veins and every ragged breath he heaves is like fire, igniting him into flames. across the pitch hyunjin has transformed too, his fur is a deep mahogany color, hackles raised.

his growl sounds a lot like a laugh.

donghyuck lunges.

when his claws tear into the other boy's hide the pained whine hyunjin let's out is satisfying but donghyuck doesn't want to stop there.

the other boy's body twists underneath him and kicks him off, something cracks under donghyuck's skin but he pays it no mind, all he can think about is _kill kill kill._

his anger is consuming and it feels a bit like madness.

a snarl rips itself from his throat when he remembers the words from earlier and he can't see or feel anything else other than _red_.

his teeth clamp down on something and it cracks, the taste of iron fills donghyuck's mouth and he bites again, and again. the other wolf is twisting violently in his hold. the more hyunjin resists the angrier donghyuck gets and it's a vicious cycle.

a claw catches donghyuck across his face and the drag is searingly painful.

someone screams, probably chenle, as donghyuck catches the other wolf by the side and drags him to the ground, teeth at his neck.

all it would take is a bite.

donghyuck's breathing is ragged and his ribs burn. the laceration on his face stings and he can taste the other boy's blood on his maw.

 _kill kill kill_.

before he can clamp down on the wolf's throat there's a hand on his tensed back. it's cold.

"hyuck cut it out."

the voice is painfully familiar and he wants to obey so bad, but his instincts are still screaming bite!

he growls low in his throat, a warning.

"baby, drop him."

mark sounds sterner this time. the pet name piques donghyuck's interest though.

hyunjin's breaths are short and rapid under him, twisting his head to bare his neck in surrender.

donghyuck won.

bitterly he accepts the submission in lieu of the other wolf's life and opens his mouth to release him.

the anger is subsiding and is being replaced with other emotions such as guilt.

he told mark he'd work on this, clearly he hasn't.

when donghyuck turns to face the vampire there's a disappointed look on his face and that's all it takes for donghyuck to melt down back into human form, tears brimming at his eyes.

he ducks his head in shame and to hide the threatening onslaught of tears from everyone around them, stepping into mark's outstretched arms.

mark pulls the smaller boy to his chest and murmurs. "breathe hyuck, breathe." he sounds tired.

donghyuck hates this, he hates being a burden. he hates the uncontrollable anger resting in his stomach permanently. first his parents had to deal with it, spending thousands on useless therapy and medication. then johnny had to deal with it, unable to leave him alone for two years after his transition. and now mark.

mark who takes care of donghyuck from homework to chaining him up on full moons. mark who has his own issues to deal with. mark who doesn't deserve the reckless handful that donghyuck is because he deserves someone better. someone who doesn't almost kill anything that annoys him.

that thought is what makes donghyuck burst into tears on spot and he hates that he's crying so much he wants to press the heels of his palms into his eyes until there's nothing but empty sockets.

mark's tired expression melts away and softens into something dangerously close to pity.

donghyuck tries to pull away because he doesn't need his boyfriend's pity he's taken enough from mark. his arms are caught by soothingly cool hands wrapping around them and he's pulled back to mark's chest with a small thud.

there's a breeze over donghyuck's bare back and he realizes he's still naked. naked and surrounded by two wolf packs. and crying like a baby.

part of donghyuck wishes hyunjin had won that fight so donghyuck could've died then rather than right now of embarrassment.

mark seems to realize the same thing and pulls away immediately for a moment to shimmy out of his windbreaker and brings it around the younger boy's shoulders. the jacket is large enough to swallow donghyuck completely up, hanging low over his thighs.

mark tosses a cutting glare over donghyuck's shoulders at the lingering eyes of the other wolves.

there's a whine from behind them as more members of hyunjin's pack come to help him up.

donghyuck bites back more tears when one of them tosses a disgusted, "freak." towards him.

jeno and jaemin growl threateningly from the other side of the field.

"run off before he beats your ass too, felix," jaemin muses.

behind mark, donghyuck catches sight of a wide eyed chenle clutching onto johnny who's appeared and is wearing an expression that's sympathetic but still makes a flicker of shame nestle into donghyuck's stomach.

"i'm sorry, mark," donghyuck chokes. the tears sting the gash running from his temple to his cheek and mix into the blood coating his neck.

mark hushes him and smoothes a hand over his boyfriend's hair.

"it's okay hyuck, it'll take time. he shouldn't have provoked you like that what he said was wrong." his voice is so soothing and donghyuck wants to curl into his chest until he falls asleep.

he can't though, because he doesn't deserve mark's kind words or soothing voice.

"but i could've killed him, i can't control myself. i'm so stupid and reckless and- and," he's hiccuping now and donghyuck is sure that under the blood on his face he's flushed with embarrassment.

"hey hey," mark tilts donghyuck's head up to meet his eyes and donghyuck wonder's for the millionth time how a boy with eyes like that can be dead. "you didn't though, you stopped when i asked, that's progress okay?"

donghyuck doesn't trust himself with words so he settles for nodding and sucking in a shuddering breath.

"let's get you back to my car and clean you up though." mark's eyes scan over the clearing obviously not enjoying the attention of so many werewolves.

mark looks to johnny for permission, assuming he must've been listening in.

johnny gives a curt nod and an encouraging smile, tucking chenle under his arm.

mark carries donghyuck back through the woods to his car parked out by the highway. the road is completely clear due to minimal traffic through the small town. that's good because it'd be awkward explaining to the police why mark is carrying a semi naked boy covered in blood that wasn't his.

mark doesn't just drop hyuck in the front seat though, he opens the back door and deposits him gently in the back seat before opening his trunk, much to donghyuck's curiosity.

he returns with towels, water and a pair of basketball shorts.

"did you break anything?" mark asks gingerly.

donghyuck thinks back to the awful cracking noise from earlier, he places his fingers over his ribs.

"here, i think."

mark nods. "i'll have doyoung come by the dorm later."

doyoung is a vampire, like mark. he's also a veterinarian, secretly specializing in supernatural injuries on the side. werewolves can heal easily but if not set right, the bone could heal wrongly.

after that, mark wipes donghyuck's face and neck down, cleaning up the layers of dirt and blood. his brows are knit together in concentration and donghyuck thinks he looks cute like this.

when he's finished he helps the younger boy into the shorts and presses a kiss to donghyuck's forehead.

this is when donghyuck is sure that mark cleans up his car, gets in the front seat and drives them back to their dorms where they pretend to be normal until this happens again.

that doesn't happen. instead mark looks at donghyuck with his big stupid eyes and pulls something out of his pocket.

donghyuck peers curiously from underneath his overgrown bangs.

it appears to be a bracelet, like the handmade ones kids made for each other at sleepovers.

mark swallows.

"i know controlling yourself without your anchor can be hard, and i know i can't be there all the time-"

donghyuck freezes. every werewolf has an anchor, something to keep them grounded, to keep the moon or their instincts from driving them mad. he's never told mark that he's donghyuck's anchor. he is donghyuck's anchor though, that much is irrefutably true.

"how'd you know you're my anchor?" donghyuck mumbles, cheeks alight.

mark smiles apologetically, "johnny told me."

donghyuck scowls. johnny is dead meat the next time donghyuck sees him.

mark leans in to kiss donghyuck squarely on the mouth, just a short kiss. tender and soft.

"it's okay," he says, "it's cute."

the werewolf groans at that.

mark ducks his head and smiles shyly in a way that makes donghyuck's heart feel as if it's seeping through his chest.

"anyways, uhm..." mark looks so nervous it's kind of cute. "i made you something, to kind of keep me close by, just in case."

donghyuck remembers the bracelet from earlier and his eyes flick down to look at it again, getting a better view. it's a simple circle knotted bracelet with two charms on it. one is a little sun and the second appears to be a lion.

mark stutters. "it's orange and black because those colors remind me of you and so does the sun and the lion is supposed to be me?" that last part sounds like a question, "because you always say i remind you of a baby lion and i dont know? it's a little messy because i'm not the best at this but i hope you like it? please say something before i keep embarrassing myself."

donghyuck laughs at mark's rambling but leans in to press a thumb to the other boy's lips, as if holding back his nervous babbling. "i love it, mark."

mark nips at the younger boys thumb with a little smile, one of his fangs are visible and it's so endearing donghyuck's heart flips.

"really?"

instead of answering donghyuck replaces his thumb against mark's lips with his own mouth.

the vampire's lips are cool and soft against his.

"i love you," mark whispers against his mouth.

donghyuck's chest feels so full it could burst. stupid mark lee.

donghyuck grabs the back of mark's neck and fits their lips together again, relishing in the surprised noise mark makes in the back of his throat as one of his hands come down to rest on hyuck's waist. it's comfortable and safe in mark's arms, every trace of anger buried deep inside, making no threat to rear its ugly head anytime soon.

when donghyuck pulls away enough to speak he playfully bites down on mark's lip before whispering back.

"i love you too."

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> pls leave comments & kudos. sad cowboy emoji


End file.
